steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALL OUT?!
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALL OUT?!" is the first episode of Iolite and the Quest for the Vinyl Record that Nobody asked for. Synopsis Iolite's favorite record store is no longer carrying the vinyl that she desperately needs. Plot The moon is high in Anaheim, California. Most likely no later than 9 PM, store signs and streetlights lit up the street. In one of these particular stores-- a record store, in fact-- there were only three people in it, not including the store clerks. The three people were fairly quiet. The shortest person was the one who was appearing to search the most frantically. She had been going through the alphabetical sortings for what seemed like ages now, scanning over the 'M' and 'B' section constantly, as if it was going to change each time she looked through. She was already holding three vinyl record covers. She had them bubbled and they floated in the air, following her. They were all the same album, however. After what seems like hours of searching, the man behind the store counter finally decided to make a move. Why were these people looking through records for so long, anyways? He stepped out from the counter and walked up to the young lady who had the three records bubbled. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans... But no shoes. This man knows who the lady is. Clerk: Io? Why are you searching so much? The gem turns to him and removes her hood, revealing a girl with violet skin and light purple hair. She grins. Iolite: Oh! Hey, Steph! I didn't know you worked tonight? Steph: I... You've been in here for 2 hours. Io: Have we? Steph: ... Steph looks at the records she has bubbled. Steph: What did you find? Io: More self-titles. Nobody ever likes that album anymore! Steph: It is kind of super weird. Io: Oh, and Disco Volante ISN'T? She rolls her eyes. Then, she gasps. Io: WAIT! Steph: I know what you're going to ask. Io: Do you have it, though...? Steph sighs, closes his eyes, and runs a hand through his hair. Steph: The record... Io: Is....? Steph: It's been moved to a different location. He takes a step back and holds his breath as he waits for Iolite to flip the fuck out. Io: WHAT. The other two gems turn to where Steph and Iolite are talking. ???: Iolite...? ??: Don't do it. All of the bubbled records Iolite has pop and land in her hands. Her eyes burn with a birght magenta. Steph: We don't have it anymore. They've removed it-- They're all out of them. Io: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALL OUT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT RECORD MEANT TO ME?! WHERE IS IT NOW? Steph: It-- It's in LA! Okay? I can call them and ask them to hold it for you-- Io: D O I T. N O W. Steph backpedals to behind the desk and picks up the phone. Iolite follows and places the vinyl records down on the desk to purchase them. The other two gems do the same, leaving the gems with eight records that they plan to purchase. ???: Io, I'm sorry that they didn't have it. Iolite taps her fingers impatiently on the desk. Io: It's fine, Helio. Heliotrope frowns. Helio: No, it's not... I suppose we'll just have to go after it. Io: I guess so. Steph finally hangs up the phone and checks out the eight records. Steph: I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We weren't planning on moving that many. Iolite took her credit card out of what seemed to be thin air and handed it over to Steph. Io: It's fine, dude. We still got these records. Steph: ...These are all the same album...? Io: You never know when you'll need two of the same, boi. Steph rolls his eyes. Steph: Or eight of the same. Iolite shoots a glare at him. Steph returned her credit card and Iolite poofed it. She picked up the eight vinyl records, bubbling each one individually and motioning at Heliotrope and the other gem to walk out. Io: Thanks, Steph. See you soon. Steph: Same to you-- good luck on your search! Steph waved goodbye to Iolite as she walked out of the door to the record store. Back out on the street, Heliotrope finally spoke as they all got into their car. Helio: Hey, Sapphire? Did you find anything special...? Color-Change Sapphire was sitting in the backseat. CCS: Wh-- What? Helio: Like, any LP Albums or... CCS: Oh... No. I didn't. Iolite huffs angrily and starts the car. Helio: Io, don't get bitchy again. We've been over this. Io: I'm fine. Why would be upset? She pulls out of the parking lot and then drives back to their apartment. In the car, Helio brings up a conversation. Helio: So... Why DO you like this weird-ass music? Io: Because I do. It reminds me of me. I grew up on this. After the gem war... You know what. Helio: Right. You really like this. Io: Yeah. They were really damn popular back during the gem war... But... They just sort of broke up. Helio: Yeap. Io: It sucks. But I guess I still have my records, so... Iolite places her hand on the stack of records. CCS: Yeah, and a FUCK-TON of record players. Io: HELL YEAH! Iolite grins as she pulls into the parking lot of the apartment building. The gems all step out of the car and Iolite locks it as they all step inside of the building. The lady at in the lobby grins. Michelle: Oh! Hello Iolite! And Helio, and C-C-S. Io: Yo. Iolite grins. Helio: Why are you up so late? Michelle: Shouldn't I ask you the same? The gems both go silent. Io: ...Good point. Michelle: I was about to head up, anyways! Haha... Michelle waved to Iolite as she walks up to the doorway that lead to the stairs. Michelle: See you three tomrorow. Io: Bye! Iolite's smile quickly turned back into a frown as soon as Michelle was out of sight. Io: I fucking hate her. CCS: Dumbass. The three gems take the elevator, trying to avoid Michelle. They all step in and hit the third floor button. They all wait. CCS: What are we gonna do with the records? Io: I'm gong to store the seven, we can put on the one remaining one. CCS: Again? Io: Hell yes. The elevator door opens and they all step out. Iolite leads them all to their apartment room. Iolite makes her room keys appear out of thin air and unlocks the door. She swings the doors open. The lavender drapes lightly mask the window, covering the streetlights' radiance. The main room is filled with racks of vinyl records and record players. The walls are decorated with the same manner. There is space on the wall where two bedroom doors are installed into the wall. The doors have no handles and they both have gems on them. There is a single door on the opposite wall that also has the same look to it. Heliotrope and Color-Change Sapphire both went into their respective rooms, their gems glowing as the doors also glowed and opened. Iolite stacked seven of the records on a stash of.. Well, the same record. She took one out of its cover and placed it on a record player, setting the needle down. She then walks into her own room as the music resonates throughout the house, inside all of the gems' rooms. In Iolite's room, it is a very long hallway, pretty much endless. Down this hallway are doors and doors. The expanse seems to go on forever. Star Iolite smiles and runs down the hallway, to the eighteenth door on the right. She opens it, and the room is tall infinitely. In the room, all three walls are filled with infinitely tall shelves. Each shelf is filled to the brim with vinyl records. All of them are in alphabetical order. A at the top, Z at the bottom. There is a ladder leaning on the opposite wall. Iolite walks up to the ladder and begins to climb. However, the ladder soon ends, yet the shelves are infinitely taller. Iolite is certainly not deterred by this, and she dangerously leaps from the ladder onto a shelf's ledge. She climbs up more ledges, hopping dangerously. She eventually lands on a ledge and pulled out a blue album cover, with a rainbow globe. It was missing a section of it, and it looked like Pac-Man. Iolite grinned. Io: Perfect. She wobbles, though, and her eyes go wide as she loses her balance. She shrieks and falls, making sure to turn herself face first as to not damage her gem. She lands hard, but rolls over laughing, since the fall has only hurt her a little bit. The vinyl record was safe, and she scrambled to her feet before walking out of the room, into the hallway, and leaving her room. She walks into the living room, where the other two gems were. She sets the album down and looks at the two. Io: Are we ready to go? CCS: What do you need Mondo Cane for? Io: The car ride, obviously. Helio: It's a very good driving song. Io: Yeah, yeah! I get it! Are we ready to go, or not? Helio + CCS: Yes. Io: Alright. Let's go find that record! Iolite grabs one of the self-titled records on her way out, and locks the door as well. She closes the door behind her, and the three gems head out of the apartment building, into the streets. Features Characters * Iolite * Heliotrope * Color-Change Sapphire Locations * Record Store * Iolite's Apartment * Iolite's Room Objects * Vinyl Records (8) * Iolite's car * Iolite's credit card * Iolite's car keys